The Light of My Life
by EtheralEscencexAllHotNaruGuys
Summary: Sasuke's day does not start of well with New student Naruto Uzumaki and to top it off he gets detention. Their relationship is hard to understand but they will hopefully come to be better friends, and maybe even more. Hope my summary isn't better than the story. YAOI


**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. And so do many other people out there**

**Naruto: Haha, you will never make me do as you wish. Catch me if you can! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Escence: *Sigh* Naruto, you never learn do you. (Shakes head) Sasuke, will you?**

**Sasuke: (magically gets Naruto with lasoo)**

**Escence: Thank you. Now let's get on with the...uh reading.**

**Naruto: Ahhh! Someone help me! (Trying to escape from Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: (Starts humping Naruto)**

**Escence: KYAAAAAAAA! Yeah, go for it Sasuke!**

**Ok, on to the story. :3**

* * *

He shivered, feeling the touch of the person under his desk. Naruto Uzumaki had just moved to this school two weeks before and was already sexually harassing him an- **OH GOD** was he good.

Barely holding in a moan, he gripped the edge of his desk and did his best to focus on the teacher; as this was his last class for the day he would hopefully have to endure no more. The boy scraped his teeth over the small hole on his dick (I've never used that word before..XD.) and rubbed right under his sack. Sasuke couldn't help but shut his eyes, whimper pitifully, and let his head drop onto the desk with a slight thud.

"Uchiha, is something bothering you? You have not been paying attention at all." Sasuke grit his teeth, he could not risk anyone finding out about this.

"It's nothing Kakashi-sensei, just a m-minor headache is all."

"Would you care to go to the Nurse's office?" The teacher pressed on.

"N-no, I'm fine, please continue Sensei." He could feel the Idiot's smirk on him.

When he thought the stupid blonde had stopped, he squeezed tightly making him tense, and then deep-throated him all while raking his nails lightly around the insides of his thighs. It was pure torture.

He could feel the coil in his stomach tighten considerably, signaling he was going to cum, but the idiot fricken' stopped and kept going again and again until he felt like he was about to explode. This, he predicted, would go on for the rest of the period.

As Kakashi was passing out tests he stopped right in front of his desk and muttered a few words.

"Sasuke, stay after class, I need to talk to you" he said loud enough for the whole class to hear but low enough that it didn't seem intentional.

"H-hai Sensei" The raven looked as if he was having trouble breathing.

Girls stared in confusion and anger at their sensei for embarrassing their Sasuke-kun and the boys simply smirked and made jokes with eachother.

Kakashi scoffed at Sasuke's surprised but shocked face, slapped down his test on the desk and moved on to the next students not knowing what the consequences with Sasuke's older brother would be.

The blonde under the table was quite for the rest of the period until the bell rang.

Students stared at him weirdly when he swiftly emerged from under the desk and sprang into a wild run for the door.

Kakashi stopped him by the arm and whispered something in his ear, making the blonde blush and try to pull away only receiving a harder grip on his arm.

His breath hitched when he saw Kakashi walking toward him with Naruto in tow as the remaining students filed out of the classroom.

"K- Kakashi-sensei, I really need to get home. Nii-san will be-"

Kakashi glared at him coldly. "Sasuke, you well know what you did so you will stay until I want to dismiss you."

"B-but" He started,

"And NO buts." **(A/N: BUTTTS BUTTS BUTTSS YAYYY!)**

Hanging his head Sasuke sat in front of the desk beside Naruto where he was motioned to sit in Kakashi.

"Sasuke, what you did was-" Kakashi never got to finish his sentence cuz of one angry (but adorable nontheless) Uchiha.

"I didn't do anything! He's the one who did it, he forced it on me!"

"What! You fucking enjoyed it you bastard! It's your fault anyways, you just had to-"

Kakashi, tired of their arguing, interrupted. "NARUTO! That is enough! You two will be staying after class for the rest of the week, and don't you dare try to skip out blondie."

Sighing, he pinched his nose and dismissed them with a firm "Get out".

Sasuke grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room, eyes covered by his bangs.

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei? Do you think he's mad at me?" Naruto questioned.

"No shit Blondie, now go away , I need to grade work" Sulking, the whiskered boy sluggishly slumped out of the room thinking up ways to make it up to the raven.

* * *

Sasuke didn't come to school for a week and a half until it was Wednesday and Naruto was in the office when he saw Sasuke and some guy who looked very much like an older copy of him bsides the lines under his eyes enter the Main office. Sasuke was paler than he remembered and he was wearing a black scarf around his neck. Deciding to greet his raven-haired friend, Naruto quietly sneaked behind him and pounced on his back.

"Sasuke! Why were you gone so long! You never called meeeeee..." he whined withth fake waterfall tears, ignoring the fact that he sounded like one of sasuke's fangirls.

"Ah! Fuck, that hurt. Dobe, what're you doing here?" Fear reflected in his eyes when his eyes flickered to the glaring man next to him.

"Ah, Sasuke is this a friend of yours?" The man inquired.

"U-um, Itachi this is Naruto, he's a classmate of mine." Itachi smirked before taking Naruto's hand in his and kissing it all the while staring intensely at him, scarlet eyes meeting electrifyingly with seemingly innocent blue eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun" His eyes wandering his form and stopping at his beautifully full lips.

Naruto gasped quitely and blushed, averting his eyes to the floor. "A-ah, nice to meet you too Itachi-san." He pulled back his hand back when the man now known as itachi Aka Sasuke's creepy older brother chuckled and said.

"Just Itachi, Naruto-kun; Just Itachi."

Sasuke then interrupted their small talk and stuttered out. "Nii-san, I would like to speak to Naruto alone. Please excuse us."

He then dragged the confused blonde out the door and into the bathroom into one of the boy's bathrooms in the hallway before he could respond. Pushing him against the wall he stopped the words from Naruto's by kissing him passionately and pinning his arms at his side's. It was not long before the lack of air forced him to stop. He rested his head against the heaving chest before him and tried to control his breathing.

After they had both regained their breathing Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke, you okay? And what's with sucking the air outta me?"

The raven's form visibly shook and he mumbled something into Naruto's chest.

"Sasuke, I didn't understand a word of what you just said" he said with a light laugh.

Sasuke sighed and repeated himself. "I said stay away from my brother, he's not what he seems. And, promise me you won't look for me okay?"

"Wait- Sasuke!" But he had already gone and was nowhere to be seen. Burrowing his eyebrows in confusion he stepped out and decided to skip the rest of his classes, go home and sleep the days events off.

* * *

**Soooooooo, should I continue? Was it good? Review and answer! **

**See you next time! (I hope)**


End file.
